


Talk After a Nightmare

by HasliaRanAnagram



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author's Memory, Exams, Existential Crisis, Freaking Out because of Exams, One Shot, Sad and Happy, a nightmare, just a talk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: You experienced a nightmare on the night before an exam.It sucked.Can't sleep, you imagined Nightmare Sans because he is cool. There's no doubt about it. And talk to him about stuff, in your head, because you can't bring yourself to say anything out loud.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Talk After a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale nor Nightmare Sans from Dreamtale.
> 
> A short talk with a quiet person.

Waking up to your warm orange lamp-light after the fright you got from your nightmare was not a relief.

Quickly, you scrambled for your phone on the shelf. Opening it, pulling down your thumb over it to see, to your delight, it wasn't even the day of the exam yet. 

Ten minutes to midnight, the phone showed. 

Huffing out a chuckle, you then proceed to slump back down on your bed. Rolling over to be on your back again.

A double-decker bed where you dangled down your left arm over the top mattress you resided on.

Eyes blinking tiredly at the low ceiling above you. 

Phone clutched in hand above your stomach. 

You blinked. A yawn escaped from you.

Moving the phone above your face, not a minute sooner, you opened it. Swiping away to open an app where you often listened to music from.

Can't say you were embarrassed by your list. A lot of Undertale Original Music pieces were impressive and still are. 

And that night, you were listening to [Malevolence by Sharax](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRC1Xb2QWqg). 

It, for some reason, puts you to sleep not a while ago. As ridiculous as that sounds.

Before you woke up because of that nightmare. 

So, because of that, you chose to play that Dreamtale Original again. 

Maybe it'll put you to sleep once more, you thought.

Putting your phone back onto your upper stomach after you pushed the play button. You left it there, listening, eyes drifting to a close yet still wide awake in mind.

You drifted to the exam that was going to take place soon. Recalling all that you learned. Shards of knowledge cross your mind, disappearing as soon as you answered metaphorical questions in your head. 

The song ended too soon for your taste.

Still, you tried to sleep again this time without music. 

Nothing. 

Annoyed, you played another, a different one this time. More soothing beat to put you to sleep. 

Couldn't sleep.

You brought your left hand up, looking at it. Then, made it flop uselessly by your side. 

Turning to your side, watching the lamp. Shadows flickering due to the wind from your single window.

Eyes closed again, you tried to imagine you were elsewhere in the night. A grassy field under the stars. Something simple. 

Your brain couldn't imagine much realistically so you opted for animated.

Cliche yep. It was really the easiest thing you could think of and with the universe, the glittering stars, above you from memories when you search up their images in your free time. 

The wind blowing at your figure that lays on the grassy field. 

Cool air greeted you gently even in real life.

This was nice, you thought.

Then, you searched for more.

A looming forest to your front almost out of your gaze came to be. To your left, a quiet lake appears. Glittering and reflecting a moon that was closer than in real life. Small waves upon the lake started and stayed small.

You didn't want to think of gravitational pull of the moon anymore so you look to your right. Pushing away thoughts of earth scenes you could remember. 

Leaving you with what you have last thought of and with the last thing you have frequently seen before you went to bed.

Hence, with it having had caught your attention.

Nightmare Sans appeared. 

Just there. 

No poof, no nothing. 

With their tentacles. That made you think of Slenderman.

Nightmare Sans distorted to Slenderman.

'Nope!'

You quickly thought of Nightmare Sans, having seen him not too long ago in clips, unlike the other guy that was a mere image.

Imagining the slime dude? much more vividly. As much as you could. 

In real-life, you scrunched up your face at the effort you were putting. 

You became invested. 

It worked. Everything was moving much like what you had seen before on him. 

He just stood there. 'Huh.'

Imagining yourself laying on your back was much easier.

Nightmare guy proceeded to look up. So you looked up too and with the grass on your back as you crossed your arms behind your head.

Resting.

The personification of Nightmares took a seat on the grassy field you provided to look up the universe with the moon hanging above. 

Not a cloud in sight.

Stars dotted, scattered unreal yet beautiful and you kept it that. 

'I didn't like the nightmare that I had this time.' 

You say in your head without looking at him. Imagined, what you thought to say travelled there in the imaginary world.

**Tough luck,** you honestly thought he would say.

'I missed my exam in that nightmare. Panicked a bit but you were probably trying to teach me something from it.'

You could imagine him in a blink side-eyed you before looking back up to the moon.

'I can't sleep.'

It was quiet and the presence of another helped.

'Sorry for making you stay. Not that I think you are real or anything. Maybe you are in another world. Well, universe... Multiverse? So weird. I, am I talking to myself?'

Silence except for the breeze.

'You know, nightmares are really important? Like, if I didn't have any... I wouldn't become the person I am today? I wouldn't be able to process all my stress in my deep sleep cycle. If that happens, I'll probably die?'

...

'I always feel confused by the stuff that people keep putting out on kids show and books. How the Nightmare King is evil and that they could banish him just like that. Don't they ever think that fear is necessary? It is what drives our caution against the unknown. Our very own survival instinct of sorts.'

You aimed an imaginary grin at the stoic goop.

'You are important.'

Until you could feel yourself dropping that grin even in real-life. A frown marred your face.

'Not like me.' 

You breathe deeply in real life.

'I don't really know what I am doing. Where am I going, what is out there for me. I am so jealous of you actually. You have a place in the world. Your world. Your duties, you have things to do.'

'Making a place of my own... I don't even know what I am good at.'

'Uni life, university. I- I don't think it is helping but I hope it does. Only really, I am only going through the motions. Letting people push me with their flow. It makes me tired. I don't really have an interest in this line of work even if they are interesting and important.'

'And I know with this certificate, it is going to open up so many paths for me.'

...

'Did you know there are 7 billion humans on the planet earth? Right now?'

You think you imagined the Nightmare King single eye widened.

'Only one of us but so many.'

...

You looked back up to the stars and you watched the moon sets. Swallowed by the forest.

It got darker.

'I use to think, what worth am I. Living. Just a waste of resources on my parents. Taking up space in this crowded world. A single molecule of dust in the grand scheme of things in the universe. So insignificant in the end.'

'But...'

The stars were still bright in the night you noticed.

'In despair, I found hope. There will be something better. In that little dark corner of my mind. I found myself being selfish.'

I thought of myself sitting up, resting my chin on my crossed arms that I set on my knees. The grassy lands became an uphill field. 

'I wanted to live.'

Imagine a grin, a vicious one. Set on your face as you look up to see a nebula appearing after what you thought you saw was the death of a star.

'Even when someone puts you down. You get up, spite helps me. Living my life to the fullest and without those people who kept putting one down to bring themself up in my life. That'll be my goal.'

'It hurts. When a person you trusted. Tells that you can't be loved. I wanted to say, tell them I was hurt. Can't. Won't now. They never listened. Heard, yeah. Never learned from what they did. Dumbasses.'

You groaned.

'Ah, geez. I needed this. I needed to talk.'

Looking back at goop guy that got up to stand. You smiled. 

'Thanks for listening. Sorry for bothering you, Your Highness.' You imagined yourself bowing to a King. And mixed with a curtsy, you guessed. 

Grinning you let the world vanish leaving it to a white empty surrounding. 

You were alone now, literally with him. No life present at all in your surroundings, except for him.

Waving a hand, a goodbye, at the personification of all negativity.

"Thanks, seriously." You spoke, even in your real world.

Turning around, you walked a bit before you imagined a pixelated portal eating away at the white in front of you. 

A mesh of grey-white boxes and a glow of white that lights up. Annoyingly blinding you. 

Stupid cliches. 

Looking back at the still goop God with hands in his pockets. 

You softly say even in the real world once more.

"See ya."

Then, left. 

Sleep came easily for you after.

You woke up refreshed and went for your exam feeling good.

There are things that needed to be done.

Live, you say.

Live for yourself and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep.


End file.
